A Different Kind of Story
by Rachael32
Summary: What if Brennan tried to hide her pregnancy from Booth? Please join me on this crazy and romantic ride with Booth and Brennan! Follow me on twitter @rachfaceX32
1. Chapter 1

That's how it played out in Brennan's head, "I'm… pregnant… you're the father" and it all ended with a smile and a big kiss at the end of it.

But in reality, she couldn't say it! She just stood there looking at him with her with her big blue blank eyes. Thinking, that's all she did, what would he say? How would he react? Would he purpose to her? Is a baby what she really wanted right now? Should she tell Angela first? What if the pregnancy test was a false positive?

After all, she is on birth control. Birth Control has a 99% working rate. How could someone have a one in a one hundredth of a chance and still get pregnant? That one percent, it all seemed quite comical to her.

So, she decided not to tell him. Not yet, he wasn't ready and neither was she. He still needs space because of everything that happened with Hannah.

Booth broke this awkward silence, "Bones, uh, what you are trying to say here?"

She quickly replies, "I'm just really happy that Angela and Hodgins baby is okay."

"He is a cute little baby, I remember when Parker was born, and he wouldn't stop screaming the first night! I tell yah they got some long nights ahead of them! How about we go get a drink at my place?"

Booth wanted her to say yes so bad, he wanted to talk to her about the night of ultimate passion. Where they will go from there he loved her so much and he hopes she realizes it. That was the best night of his life.

Since she can't drink, Brennan quickly replied, "Sorry Booth, I'm quite tired from this case, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Bones"

"Goodnight Booth"

Brennan wanted to walk to the nearest drug store to grab a handful of pregnancy tests but instead of doing that she walked to her apartment alone slowly and tiredly. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She wanted to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby and go to his apartment and make sweet love like they did just a few weeks ago. They didn't even talk about that fateful night; they just carried on with their normal lives. She wanted to kiss him in the elevator, have sex in her office, or in the Egyptian Room for that matter. But nothing happened everything was normal. Except for this little thing, they made a baby.

Booth walked home alone too, but before he went homes he stopped for a drink. Booth was thinking about what Bones was about to ask him. Was she going to ask him out on a date? Was she upset that she didn't have a child? Was she just as confused as he was? He drank alone, and thought about all of these possibilities. He was just confused and new something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan woke up in a cold sweat, and immediately ran to the bathroom. She vomited, and immediately felt ten times worse. She wished Booth was with her, consoling her and holding her hair through this horrible experience. Soon after she finished, Brennan had a few saltine crackers and some seltzer and she convinced herself that it was nothing and she must've caught a virus. Brennan didn't want to convince herself that she was pregnant unless there were multiple tests taken not just one. I mean she really does only have a one percent chance of getting pregnant! It just seemed improbable to her. Soon after she was done eating her saltines and her seltzer, she felt slightly better. So she jumped in the shower, and went out for breakfast with Booth like they did every morning.

Today was a Saturday, Booth and Brennan didn't normally have any cases on the weekends but since they had a sexual encounter they have been meeting for breakfast on the weekends. Brennan walked into the diner and she looked and felt horrible, her hair was up, she was pale, and she was wearing sweats. Yet, Booth still found her to be the most beautiful person in the world.

"Uh, Bones, are you okay? You look hung over."

"Very funny Booth! I didn't drink last night so it's improbable for me to be hung over!"

"No, seriously Bones what's wrong?"

"I—" had some morning sickness "just got not sleep last night and I think I might have the flu."

Concerned, Booth replies, "Oh, are you okay? Do you want to go home and rest? I can join you if you'd like."

"Oh, no I took some medicine it should go away by noon."

"Bones, are you lying to me right now?"

"Booth, why would I be lying to you?"

"I don't know Bones, you've been weird ever since we you know…"

"I don't know…Booth."

"You know…"

"Oh! Coitus!"

"Bones! Not so loud! I don't want half of D.C. knowing my business!"

"Fine Booth, I don't see what the big deal is, sex is natural."

"Bones! Again… you know what? Just stop, we'll talk about this in private."

"Fine Booth" Brennan's face starts to look paler than before and like that she runs to the bathroom with Booth following right behind her.

Holding her hair, "Bones! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth it must've been that hospital food I ate last night."

"Are you sure? Because I'm okay"

Vomiting again, Brennan is thinking if she should tell him. She really doesn't want to tell him in the bathroom in the back of their favorite Diner. She's scared, she still doesn't even know if she's positively pregnant. These symptoms could be anything, stomach flu, virus, food poisoning, an allergic reaction, oh and morning sickness.

"Bones, I think you should go see a doctor."

"Booth, I'm telling you I'm fine! I'm not even running a fever!"

"Okay Bones, here, let me go get some soup and some ginger ale, and I'll bring you home."

"Thanks Booth, you're-" going to make a great dad "the best"

"Alright Bones, maybe I'll stay with you I'm sure you need some company, we can- watch a movie."

Hoping she says yes, Booth proceeds to give her a big hug. He doesn't like looking at the women he loves to be in pain.

Scared that this pregnancy thing will slip, Brennan replies, "Thanks for the offer Booth, but I think I'm going to just sleep all day long. I'm really tired, under cover really takes a lot out of a person."

Upset, that she's pushing him away again, Booth says "Okay Bones"

The car ride back to Brennan's apartment was the most awkward five minutes Seeley Booth has ever experienced. He wanted to talk about that fateful night. But of course, that didn't happen. He wanted to be close with her, cuddle with her, tell his buddies about her, but no. He was afraid that he would push her away if he got in her face, by asking her asking her on a date. He knew Brennan was lying to him, so he decided to leave her be for the rest of the weekend and talk to her on Monday if a new case was to arise. Maybe he might even call her, to check how she's feeling.

"Alright Bones, here you are, home sweet home."

"Thanks Booth. Oh, and thank you for the soup. I hope it helps"

"Me too, Bye Bones"

"Thanks again Booth"

Sunday Morning, 10 AM:

Dr. Brennan's phone started to ring, and she felt just as horrible as she did the day before.

"Hello"

"Hey Bones, how are you feeling?

Feeling queasy, "Fine Booth, thanks for the soup." Putting her phone on mute so booth can't hear her throw up, she vomits.

"That's good"

"Yeah, thanks for calling. I have to go. Bye Booth"

She hung up before Booth could say good-bye. Furious that she hung up on him he was going to ask her an important question. Little did Brennan know, Booth was going to ask her out, but couldn't. He decided to ask her tomorrow. He was afraid he was losing her, what if she's in love with someone else?

Thanks for reading everyone! Please bare with me, I have absolutely no idea how to work this site. I love your comments they just made my day! Keep them coming! Be sure to follow me on twitter rachfacex32!

Oh, and I'm sorry the 1st chapter was short, It was supposed to be longer but the rest of it didn't upload! Don't worry, the rest of it is in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling better, Brennan took a shower. She wanted to tell somebody about what she is going through. She was in desperate need to talk to Angela, so she decided to call her since Angela was still adjusting to having a new baby in her life.

"Hello?"

In a raspy voice, "Hi, Ange"

Excited to talk to her best friend Angela replies quickly, "Oh, Hi sweetie! How are you? You don't sound to good, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, Ange"

"Well what's wrong?"

Dying to tell her best friend what was going on, "Ange, I think I'm pregnant or I might have the stomach flu."

"Sweetie, pregnant and the flu are completely different things!"

"Ange, don't scream… Booth doesn't even know yet."

"What do you mean Booth doesn't know! He is the father right."

"Yeah Ange Booth is Father, but he still needs space he's still upset about Hannah."

"Obviously he's not upset about Hannah if you two had sex three weeks ago!"

"He could be!"

"Sweetie, I don't know what you want me to do here."

"I want you to help me, and come to the pharmacy with me to get some pregnancy tests."

"Fine, it'll be in an hour or so I have to feed Michael. Pick me up in an hour or so."

Driving to Angela's house Brennan was worried, if she really is pregnant what will happen? Will she still be able to work with Booth? Will she and Booth be in a relationship? Will she be a single mother? But the real question is, how will she tell him?

Angela gets in the car and says, "Hi, Sweetie." And gives Brennan a kiss on the cheek

"Hi, Ange"

"Sweetie, if your really pregnant what are you going to do?"

"Well according to the one test I took I am pregnant, but I want to take multiple tests to verify the results."

Freaking out that her best friend is pregnant Angela has a big smile on her face, and realizes that Brennan needs to accept the fact that she is pregnant with Booth's baby, and just a few weeks ago she slept with Booth and that's a lot to adjust at one time.

So going along with it, "Okay Brennan"

They arrive at the Pharmacy, and go immediately to the aisle with the pregnancy tests. At first they only took one, but soon Brennan took her hand and started scooping pregnancy tests into the basket nearly clearing off the shelves.

"Alright you go check out sweetie I have to go get a few things." They go in completely different directions, and Angela bumps into Booth.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"  
Quickly grabbing a box of tampons, "Oh, uh.. I uh.. needed some tampons.."

Shocked at her bluntness, "Oh! Okay uh how is the baby?"

"He's good, he's not sleeping then again -" She sees Brennan walking directly behind him, and waves her hand and tells her to run. Instinctively Booth looks back, seeing the back side of a woman that looks like Bones.

"Was that Bones?"

"No, it's just someone that - uh looks like her."

Knowing that she was lying, "Oh, okay Angela. I have to go, tell Bones I said hi. Oh, and congrats on the baby!"

Booth walks by, with Angela's mouth wide open.

Angela get's into the car, "Sweetie, that was a close one!"

"What? Who was that?"

"Booth!"

"You told him!"

"No! But he definitely knows something is up!"

They get to Brennan's house, and she takes 15 pregnancy tests every single one is positive. What is she going to do?

-Thanks for reading! I love your comments! Next time, what happens when there's a case? Will Brennan tell Booth? Is there an important question Booth has to ask? What will Brennan say?

Follow me on twitter! rachfacex32 


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan was confused; she had absolutely no idea how to tell the father of her child that she was pregnant. To be honest, Brennan didn't even know she wanted to keep it for that matter. This situation is so complicated, how is she going to tell a man that she loves that birth control failed and she only had a one percent chance of actually getting pregnant. "Is it all worth it?"That was the question that circled Brennan's head. Her life does have a lot of complications and a busy schedule for that matter how is she going to raise a baby with a man who doesn't even know? Maybe she'll risk it and tell him.

Booth was not only confused but he was frustrated, he had absolutely no idea what was happening with his work partner and the women he loved. What is she hiding from him? Booth still needed to find out what she was doing at the drug store with Angela, with all those bags. Maybe she was buying stomach flu medicine? But, why would she be buying so much of it? Maybe she has her "friend" visiting her like Angela does. So Booth finally convinced himself that there was a sale on lady products and that was why there were so many bags. Booth also finally convinced himself that today was the day that he would ask Bones on a first date.

Monday, 8 AM

Brennan finally woke up not as nauseous as the day before, only because she didn't eat anything the day before. Maybe it was because she took fifteen pregnancy test and all of them were positive! Just thinking about being pregnant nauseated Brennan. But what nauseated her more, was the fact that she was going through all of this… alone. Sure Angela knew, but Angela has her own baby, her own life, and her own husband she needed to worry about. But today, Temperance Brennan has decided to tell Seeley Booth that she was pregnant and he was the father.

The phone rings, Booth, "Brennan"

"Oh! Hey Bones! You sound much better; I got a case for you!"

"Okay, when are you going to pick me up?"

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, be sure to wear your heavier boots, it's in the woods and it's kind of rainy out there."

"Okay, Booth will do" she hangs up the phone

Concerned that the smells of a dead corpse will trigger her nausea she packs a nose plug, just in case.

As she gets in Booth's car, she can smell the sweet aroma of his cologne that she remembers clearly from that fateful night, "Booth, you smell good, what is that?"

"It must be my cologne Bones, did I put too much on?"

"No, I like it"

Booth is happy that Bones is finally Bones, "Thanks Bones, now I have to tell you about this case. I know it's rare for us to see it because we deal with murders and all but this case might possibly be a suicide."

"Oh, okay Booth, I'll try my absolute best to prove that is wasn't a suicide."

"Thanks Bones"

They arrive at the crime scene, in the middle of the woods. The forensics team is trying to work their best, to work fast so the evidence doesn't get ruined. Brennan kneels over the remains that look to be fully decomposed, probably because of the rain. The cause of death is clear, there is a bullet marking on the bottom of the chin and a exit wound at the top of the victims skull. There was also a gun beside the victim, which points to a suicide. Brennan quickly analyzes the victim's age, height, and gender.

"Booth, can you come here for a second?"

Booth walks over

"Victim is female, thirteen years of age, and approximately 5' 4''. To me, this looks like a suicide. Forensics-" Brennan starts to cry "will—have to analyze the gun for fingerprints to see if they match the victims."

"Uh, Bones, are you okay?"

"It's just that she is so young, how could someone do this to themselves? Can you make sure why this young lady did this to herself, I would like a full update after the FBI contacts her parents."

Not even being able to stop himself, Booth gives his partner, lover, and friend a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

"Bones, do you want to go home and maybe get some breakfast to go?"

"I'd like that very much Booth."

So, today, Booth and Brennan had their first unofficial date. They went out to breakfast, and even went to her place to watch a movie. Brennan was happy that Booth was the father of her baby. But still, Brennan has absolutely no idea how to tell him that she was pregnant!

"So, uh, Bones, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"I would love to Booth, but weren't those dates when me and you went out to breakfast? Isn't this a date now?

"No Bones, I would like you to go out with me on an official date. With wine at a fancy restaurant, roses, oh and maybe some dancing."

Not even remembering that she was pregnant, "I would love to Booth"

She kissed him and he kissed back, and the kiss turned into making out, and making out turned into making love.

- What do you guys think! I just love all of your comments. ( All five of them, but still they make me happy) :D

Please tell all your fellow Bone's fan friends to read this fanfiction! I would love to have more readers.

Thanks again!

Psssstt, follow me on twitter rachfacex32 for updates on my story!

Sneak peek: What will happen on this date? Will it be an amazing date or will the date not happen? Does Brennan finally accept the reality of accepting her pregnancy? Does Booth find out with out her telling him? Does something traumatic happen? Read in next time! To find out! :D


	5. Chapter 5

When Temperance Brennan is close to Seeley Booth her rationality completely turns off. Brennan couldn't believe what she did last night, what was she thinking? Did she totally just forget that she was pregnant? How can a person forget such a thing? Not only did she sleep with Booth last night but he was right next to her, in her bed! She rolled over and immediately felt nauseated; 7:30 AM read the clock, "morning sickness right on schedule" thought Brennan. Brennan quietly runs to the toilet, trying not to wake Booth and trying to avoid an awkward conversation of why she's vomiting. Today was their first "date", and Brennan decided to tell Booth today on their romantic date that she was pregnant.

After she was done 'going to the bathroom' she crawls right back into bed with Booth and starts rubbing Booth's back in gentle circles. "Oh, woah, good morning Bones, you look… Beautiful." And he truly meant it, she was glowing. She was beautiful even in the early morning; she was beautiful all the time.

"Thanks Booth and –" she kisses him—"thanks" and kisses him again gently but passionately.

"Uh, Bones, do you smell that? It uhm smells like throw up."

Nervous, she completely lies to him, "no Booth I don't smell a thing"

"Uh, okay Bones" Knowing something is up; Booth starts to wonder if she has an eating disorder. Maybe that was why she vomited a few days ago, maybe that's why she's been awkward with him the last few days.

"Yeah Booth, I don't understand why this room would smell like vomit, but do you want to go get a quick bite to eat?"

"Nah, sorry Bones I have to bring Parker to school. But I made a reservation at eight if that's okay."

"That's fine Booth" She kisses him, and he leaves

Booth is so confused, why isn't Bones being honest with him? Booth was starting to think that he was bad in bed. What if she is awkward because I'm bad? What was with that vomit smell? Is she okay? Does she have an eating disorder? These are the questions that circled Booth's brain throughout the entire day.

Excited about her date, Brennan went to visit Angela, Brennan was in desperate need to talk to her. She needed to tell her about what happened last night and her date tonight.

Brennan knocks on the door, and the door immediately opens. " Shhhhh, sweetie Michael just went down he didn't sleep at all last night."

Brennan whispers, "okay Ange, where can we talk?"

"In your car, cause there's no way in hell we're waking that baby up. Just let me tell Hodgins."

They go inside Brennan's car, "So, sweetie, what's up? Did you tell Booth? Did Booth freak? Did you make a doctor's appointment? Did you make sweet love? Give me the details!"

Brennan gives Angela a very quizzical look, "Out of all these questions, only one is a yes."

Angela freaks, "Which one!"

"Booth and I.. We slept together last night…"

Pissed, Angela screams, "WHAT? Brennan you still didn't tell him! It's been three days! When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, we are going on a date, our first date. And I will tell him that we are having a baby."

"Oh, Sweetie that's great! Do you know what you're wearing? Cause I have a whole bunch of dresses in my closet that no longer fit me."

"Thanks Ange, what do you have in mind?"

Temperance Brennan walked into the restaurant in a peach colored dress. She looked absolutely stunning, hair in a side swept bun, eyes popping with a gold eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. As she walked in Booth looked at her with his mouth wide open. Booth meets her and escorts her to seat; he pulls her seat out, takes her jacket, a perfect gentleman to say the least. As Brennan sits down, she feels a sharp pain in her lower abdomen but she ignores it and ensures herself it's nothing.

"Bones, you look great, beautiful actually."

She blushes, and another sharp pain in her lower abdomen, accept this time she breaks out in a cold sweat, "Uhh—thanks Booth you look quite handsome yourself."

"So, Bones how was your day today?"

"It was quite good, I got to see baby Michael today. He's absolutely endearing, he looks just like Hodgins."

"Well someone did tell me that babies do look more like their fathers the first year of life." He winks at her

"That is very true; I wonder who told you that fact." She winks back, feeling yet another sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

The waiter walks towards their table, "Hi, my name is Jeff and I'll be your server this evening, would you guy's care to have any of the house wine specials this evening?"

Booth responds, "Sure we would love to"

Brennan interrupts, "Actually, I'll have some sparking water."

"Bones, why no wine we're at an Italian restaurant."

"Because Booth there's something I need to tell you." A sharper pain now hits her lower abdomen

To waiter, "Just bring water, Whh—at? Bones?"

"I'm…."

"What Bones what? You're not breaking up with me are you? Am I bad in bed? Are you ill? Do you need an organ? Cause I'll donate one, if you need one."

"BOOTH!"

"What?"

"I'm—" there was a sharp pain that hit her abdomen again she turned pale white "Booth, I think—" the pain hits her abdomen again. " Booth Call 911, I think I'm having a miscarriage."

"What Bones?" And she passes out before she could answer his question. Trying to process all this information, Booth screams "call 911!" and he says under his breath "pregnant?"

**Thank you guys for reading! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. To see what happens to Brennan!**

**I love all your reviews so keep them coming!**

**PS: Follow me on twitter rachfacex32 or on tumblr .com/ :D Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Baby? A freaking baby? WHAT? This was a lot to process in a whole 5 seconds. One second Bones is telling Booth that she's having a miscarriage and in the next second she passes out on the floor. This is crazy ; this was supposed to be their date night. Did she just find out she was pregnant? Is this his baby? Was she hiding this from him? The ambulance arrived and they had a lot of questions.

"Sir, do you know how far along she is?"

"No"

"Do you know if she has any allergies to any medications?"

"She has no allergies"

"Do you know who her primary OBGYN is?"

"No"

The ambulance driver realizes that Booth doesn't and he tell him, "Well sir, we are going to take her to the nearest hospital to see what's going on" Booth was upset and scared and confused he had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Sir?" Booth is scared and ignores the paramedic. Booth gets into the ambulance looking at his friend, lover, and partner he grabs her hand thinking that she is scared.

They arrive at the hospital, "Thirty- seven year old female, found unconscious when we got at the scene, pregnant, possible miscarriage."

The doctors and ambulance driver rush Brennan into the E.R., The doctor screams, "Get me a fetal monitor and a sonogram machine stat!" Looking at a scaredBooth she introduces herself, "Hi sir, my name is Dr. Petit; I would like to know what her name is so my intern can look up her medical records."

"Her name is Temperance Brennan", Booth quickly replies

"Well sir, I will do my best to save her and your baby's lives."

The sonogram and fetal monitor arrive and Dr. Petit quickly looks for a fetal heart beat. "The baby looks to be about six weeks…" She stops and looks a bit harder like she's thinking "sir this looks like an ectopic pregnancy"

"What does that mean?"

"The fertilized egg got caught in the fallopian tube and began to grow, practically rupturing your – friend's fallopian tube. She needs to be brought into surgery to be able to repair the fallopian tube , because right now she's bleeding out into her abdomen." Dr. Petit scrolls the ultra sound wand a little bit further towards the middle of Temperance's stomach, and she sees another fetus, but not in the fallopian tube.

"Uh, Sir.. it looks like she's pregnant with twins."

"Turning pale and breaking into a cold sweat Booth, says "What?"

"Sir, I know this is a lot to digest but we need to bring her into to surgery. I will try my best to save all three of them."

"Thank you, Dr. Petit, thank you so much" Booth is now shaking he's scared out of his absolute mind.

"I'll send you updates as soon as I get better look"

"Thank you"

Booth is scared and alone, he has no idea what he is going to do. Just a half an hour ago her found out that she was pregnant with a baby. And just five minutes ago he found out that she was pregnant with twins! He had to call someone, but who? Cam, he should call Cam, Cam always helps him out. Him and Cam are best friends, they've known each other for quite a long time. He should call Angela too, Angela is Bones' best friend, but she has a baby, will she able to come? It's worth a shot.

He calls Angela first

" Hello?"

"Hi Angela, there's something wrong with Bones"

"What?"

He tells her the whole story, the restaurant, the passing out, the ectopic pregnancy, and finding out that she was not only pregnant but she's pregnant with twins!

Pretending she had absolutely no idea Brennan was pregnant, " Pregnant? With twins? What? I'm coming now!"

"No, Angela come on you have Michael. You—"

"No Booth I'm coming" Being her Brennan's best friend and practically her sister Angela knew she had to be there.

Angela tells Hodgins and Hodgins and Angela come to the hospital to support their friend. Booth calls and tells Cam. And Cam calls to tell Sweets. The whole work family goes to support Brennan when she gets out of surgery.

3 hours later:

The whole crew is in the waiting room anxiously waiting for the latest news and Dr. Petit comes out.

"Uhm, Sir, can I talk to you in privacy"

" Sorry sir, but-"

**Muahahahahha, I just love teasing you guys. Make sure to review! I just love the reviews!**

**Oh and follow me on tumblr Rachaelbreaksstones . (it doesn't work when I use the hyperlink) oh and twitter! rachfacex32.**

**I'll be sure to upload tomorrow to save you guys ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

"We weren't able to save her fallopian tube or the baby in the fallopian tube. But since the two babies were fraternal twins the baby who wasn't the ectopic pregnancy did survive but the fetal heart rate is pretty low so the interns with be watching that carefully." (Thanks commenter Mom of 4 for that info )

"Is, Bones—Temperance okay?"

"She's fine, she will be weak for the next few weeks. But if you'd like to see her she's awake."

"Sure I would love to, and thank you Dr. Petit."

Temperance Brennan was scared. She had absolutely no idea what happened? All she knew was that she went into to surgery and there is an eight inch cut on her lower abdomen and a fetal monitor strapped to her stomach as well. So she didn't lose her baby right? Was Booth mad? Where's Booth? This started to overwhelm Brennan, she broke down into tears.

Booth walks in and looks at a pale and sad Brennan, he gives her a reassuring smile, and walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Not saying one single word.

Brennan immediately asks Dr. Petit a question with at tremble in her voice, "Wh-at happened?"

"Now, Temperance this may be a lot to digest since you just got off of anesthesia, but, you had an ectopic pregnancy with twins-" Brennan started to cry even harder Booth consoling her by putting his arm on her shoulder. "But since your twins were fraternal the other one survived. Now you did have a lot of bleeding, so you are going to be weak. I would like you to stay in the hospital at least four days to observe you and your baby's heart rate."

"Thank you Dr. Petit" Dr. Petit leaves and gives Booth and Brennan some space

"Booth I am so sorry, I ruined our date, I lost one of our baby's, and I neglected to even tell you that I was even pregnant."

"Bones-, why didn't you tell me?"

" I was, tonight, but I couldn't think of the right words, the perfect words to tell you that we were going to have a baby together."

"Oh Bones, everything you say is perfect, everything."

"Booth I'm sorry, this is my entire fault this whole thing."

"No it's not Bones, this couldn't have been prevented." He kisses her, to stop making her feel bad about ".

" Now Bones, I called the whole team to support you. You don't have to see them if you don't want but they're worried and they just wanted to make sure your okay."

"Booth, that's very sweet of them but can you please tell them that I'm tired and that I'll see them all when I get home in a few days. I just don't want to see anyone right now this is a lot to process."

"Okay Bones"

Booth tells the gang, everything. He tells them to go home that and that he and Bones really appreciated the support. They asked no questions, how it happened? Where were they? How did she get pregnant? Nothing, they just supported their friend's wishes and went home. It was a long night, Booth had so many questions that needed to get answered and so did Brennan. Booth stayed with her, by her side the entire time. He loved her and she loved him.

They never talked not about the pregnancy or anything. Booth just watched her, helped her out of bed, and even gave her a few reassuring kisses when she looked upset. This was their life until they left the hospital. It was a Saturday; Brennan was cleared to go home. The baby's heart rate was at a normal pace and Brennan's blood pressure was no longer high.

They arrived at Brennan's house, Booth breaks the silence, " You know Bones, I can you know leave if you want me to, to give you space—and the baby space."

"No Booth, -" She breaks down and start to cry " please, please don't leave me ever."

He grabs her close to him, and whispers, "I will never leave you."

"You know—this baby is yours right? You're the father. I couldn't tell you—I just couldn't . I couldn't think of the words to tell you and I still can't now. I can't—"she cries even harder and Booth embraces her harder "I can't even think of the words now, but I just thought you should know. And I cannot believe I was hiding this all from you, you are going to be a great father. I mean an even better father. Me? I am going to be a horrible Mother."

" I know Bones, I know. And you? You are going to be" he kisses her "the best" he kisses her again "mother" he kisses her again this time even more passionately.

Don't fear I'm not done yet! There is going to be more DRAMA! One question, do you want me to continue this story throughout Brennan's entire pregnancy? HMMM..

PS: follow me on twitter rachfacex32 or on tumblr rachaelbreaksstones :D


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two weeks since Booth and Brennan had lost one of their babies. Brennan was now about eight weeks pregnant and oh boy was pregnancy wearing her down. Brennan was nauseous 24/7 at least that's what it felt like to her. Every morning like clockwork Brennan would feel nauseous. Since she was still recovering from having a major surgery Brennan still didn't go back to work. She was unsure if she even wanted to go back to work, the corpses just upset her. She hated the last case, a suicide of a fourteen year old girl.

Booth was practically living at Brennan's house. He never left her side not once. He always comforted her, got her tea or ginger ale, and even made her his special soup that always seemed to make her better. Booth would always kiss her to make her happy when she was down. But there was something that was missing. They weren't acting as a couple, they didn't say romantic things to each other, they didn't cuddle, oh and they didn't even share a bed.

Booth knocks on the bathroom door, "Hey uh Bones, your doctor's appointment is in twenty minutes we got to get going there's going to be traffic."

"h-h-hold on Booth" he hears the toilet flush.

She gets out of the bathroom and she looks beautiful. She's wearing jeans and a nice top, way prettier than she has in the last few weeks. "Bones, you look great!"

"No, I don't Booth; I've been vomiting for an hour. I feel like a wreck."

This is what she was always doing, giving him a cold shoulder. Whenever he complimented her, she always turned the compliment into something negative. "Well I think you look great." And he kisses her

They drove to the doctor's silently. Brennan really never talked about the baby and whenever she did she'd refer it to a fetus. To Booth, she just didn't seem excited about having a baby.

They were in the waiting room, still completely silent. Booth breaks the silence. "So uh Bones, we get to hear our baby's heart beat today. Aren't you excited?" He wanted to know if she was excited because he knew that he was.

"No, not really, the baby just has a heart beat just like you and me Booth. If I wanted to hear a heart beat I'd just listen to my own."

Booth was shocked at what she just said, how could she not want to hear our own baby's heart beat? He was infuriated. But before he could say anything her name was called, "Temperance Brennan?"

"Hear" Brennan gets up and follows the nurse and Booth follows right behind her.

The doctor comes in almost immediately after they get in the room and starts asking Brennan questions, "Okay Temperance, how are you feeling?"

"I've been really nauseous, but it is normal for a women to feel nauseous her first semester of pregnancy isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." The doctor replies "Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, I am"

"Other than the nausea and vomiting have there been any more symptoms?"

"No"

"Okay, well then let's take a look and listen of your baby"

"Okay." Brennan lifts up her shirt emotionlessly

Alost immediately they see the baby and the it's little flickering heart beat. Booth lights up and Brennan is still emotionless.

"Alright Temperance, your baby looks to be in perfect health. I'd like to see you in two weeks to track your baby's growth"

"Okay, can I leave now?"

"Yes, hey uh Seeley can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure"

The doctor pulls Booth aside, "Now Seeley, I know Temperance just lost a lot a baby, a fallopian tube, and maybe even her hopes on being a good mother. But you need to talk to her make her feel happy laugh, reassure her that everything is going to be fine."

"Okay Doc, I'll try" Booth leaves

Brennan was already waiting for him in the car at first the car ride was silent, but Booth like always breaks the silence. "Hey Bones, so the baby is okay that's good. The doctor said that the baby is about the size a thumb print. Isn't that cool?

Brennan confusingly looks at Booth, "Yeah Booth, it's fascinating."

"Wh—y don't you seem excited?" He looked straight at her, "We are having a baby" he puts his hand on her lower abdomen. Brennan completely and totally refuses his gesture and removes his hand from her."

"Seriously Bones! Do you even love this baby!"

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I hadn't updated in like 4 days? I've been super busy with my school life and what not. Anywhozzles, I'm suffering from mega writers block so it took me forever to think of this. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT:D **

**If you want: Please leave a comment/review (i honestly don't even know what their called) I love everyone's feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes Booth, of course I do! How could you possibly ask me such a question? Did you even love the baby we lost? Because it sure seems like you don't even care!"

"Me? Care? You're the one who should be caring. You just sat their emotionlessly! Not even acknowledging our baby!" Booth completely ignores her question about the other baby.

Picking up on it, "Booth, see you are ignoring the question! Now, I want you to be honest with me. Did you care about the other baby?"

Silence

"BOOTH."

"You were the one who hid them from me. I didn't even know that the babies even existed. So, no, Bones, I didn't love the baby that we lost because I didn't know about it. But this baby, this baby right here" He puts his hand on her lower abdomen "I love with all my heart, and if anything happens to it I would die."

Brennan slaps his hand away from her, "How dare you say that! How dare you! You know what, pull over, pull over right now." He looks at her, and gives her the 'are you kidding me look'. "NOW BOOTH" he does as he's told to do only because they were a block from her house. When he stops she gets out of the car and slams the door, and screams, "Don't you ever bother even talking to me again, Booth!"

Booth tries to say something, "But.." and realizes it's too late. He did follow her home discreetly to make sure she made it home safely. But that was the last time Booth and Brennan talked for a whole two weeks.

Since her fight with Booth, Brennan did a lot of thinking. She thought so much it made her depressed. She does love this baby, she really does and she really doesn't understand why Booth would be so quick to judge her on not loving this baby. Booth called her approximately three times a day since their fight, but Brennan didn't answer. Brennan just stayed inside of her apartment trying to do her best on working on her latest novel. She didn't talk to anyone; she just stayed in her apartment.

Booth was worried; he needed to talk to his Bones. He was worried because she didn't even tell Angela about their fight. Booth knew that Brennan was infuriated with him, but why would she ignore him and shut him out completely? She was carrying his baby! Their baby! That they made passionately one night. So on a Sunday, Booth went over to Brennan's apartment. He knocked once, waited, no answer, he knocked twice, no answer, he knocked multiple times and still no answer. He waited a few seconds, and stepped back for a moment and kicked in the door.

Finally, he's inside of her apartment, he find her. "BONES? BONES? BONES?" Maybe she's not home or maybe she was kidnapped? Booth starts jumping to conclusions thinking that Brennan was kidnapped. He screams her name one more time, "BONES!" Then he thinks about the roof, "Maybe she's on the roof!" He screams in relief. He runs to the roof, almost like he was getting chased. And he sees her. But she doesn't notice him. Booth stops dead in his tracks, and thinks, what am I going to say? What am I going to do? Will she accept my apology? Then Booth thinks of something.

So he slowly walks over to Brennan's side and sit's right next to her. She doesn't hear him or see him because she has head phones in and she's intently writing something on her computer. So, Booth proceeds to take a head phone out of her ear, she looks at him in dead silence, her eyes meets his.

"Bones, I'm so happy you're okay"

Brennan proceeds to wrap her arms around Booth's neck. Their lips meet, and she kisses him passionately and he kisses back even more passionately. She proceeds to put her laptop down and brings him closer to her, he begins to unbutton her pants, and she begins to unbutton his. They loved each other, like they never had before. There was so much passion in between them; they were more perfect then a positive and negative magnetic force.

Booth spent the whole night with Brennan, making love. They didn't talk, they just made love and cuddled, a much needed cuddle at that one, too. They slept until about ten; Booth woke up and just stared at Brennan. My god, did he love her, so much. He couldn't compile enough words to explain how much he loved her. Every moment of everyday, Brennan was in his mind, there wasn't a second that went by that he wasn't thinking about her. He stared at Brennan for a half an hour, just watched her sleep, it seemed to Booth that she hasn't slept a lot in the last few weeks. Because he knew for a fact that he had a lot of sleepless nights; just thinking about her, all night long. Brennan proceeds to roll over and looks at Booth.

Booth looks at her and gives Brennan this big smile, "Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Booth, I'm so sorry about last night, it's just I missed you so much. I'm sorry, we shouldn't have had sex. I just .."

Booth cuts her off, "Bones! I'm sick of you saying sorry! Everything's fine, last night was absolutely perfect." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Booth, I just don't want you to ever leave me, ever. I don't want to fight with you. Through these last few weeks, I've realized that I love you. I love you so much. I thought about you every day, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I just needed you right by my side. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just needed to think. I needed to think a lot. This baby that I'm carrying was the best thing that could've ever happened to us. It opened my eyes that I cannot live without you."

**HEY GUYS. Long time, sorry about that! I've been quite busy. But I really hope you like this chapter! Because it's my favorite chapter thus far! :D**

**Leave a review! I love your reviews!**

**Remember, to follow me on twitter! Rachfacex32 or on tumblr rachaelbreaksstones !**


	10. Chapter 10

"It really opened my eyes that I cannot live without you" oh sweet damn did he love her too. Booth was completely and totally in love with her. Head over heels to be more exact. But it could've been the sex, they did have sex all night long, she could've just said that because of the sex. Soon, Booth's head was going into a complete and utter circle of thoughts. 'I have to say I love you back', he thought, but he couldn't it just didn't feel right, the moment. He just wanted to tell her he loves her in the most romantic way possible. Candles, moonlight, sparkling cider, a delicious meal, with violins playing, the whole sha-bang.

So Booth replies to this all but beautiful jester, "I-.. Bones, I—have to go pick up Parker at school. I will—talk to you soon. Okay? Tonight, yeah, tonight I will call you."

"But Booth" Brennan replies softly

"I'll call you tonight, I swear"

Booth swiftly walks out of the door and slowly closes the door. Oh and he was kicking himself now. 'DAMNIT THREE WORDS THAT'S ALL I HAD TO SAY.' Why did I say I have to go pick up Parker? It's only 12; I have to pick up Parker at 3:30, 'OH MY GOD, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.'

Brennan was utterly confused at this point, she just poured her heart and soul out to the man she loves and all he had to say was that he had to go pick up his son. But why didn't he say it back was her question. Everything was awkward; Brennan needed a shower to get the awkward off of her. But first, she decided to call Angela.

On the first ring, Angela picks up. "Hi sweetie, where the hell have you been? How are you? How's Booth? Are you still not talking to him? Brennan you really should talk to him I mean like what the hell is wrong with you? I'm sure he's outside of your door right now. Sweetie? Why aren't you talking? Brennan?"

"Angela, you just asked far too many questions. Are you free? And are you okay you seem different?"

"Oh, I am fine, better than ever, you know since Hodgin's and I have stopped having sex it has actually brought my energy levels to a much higher level."

"Well we must talk, Ange, I have a lot to tell you."

"Well, let me just feed Michael. My boobs are about to explode. And we must do it in between a two to three hour time gap because my boobs supply the food."

"Angela, it is not possible for your boobs to explode, but let's meet in an hour at the diner"

"Perfect, see you then."

So Brennan proceeded to get into the shower and actually look like her normal self for a change.

Brennan sees Angela across the diner, and man did she look happy.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous, I haven't seen you in God knows how long."

"It's been two weeks Angela"

"Wow.. And Booth?"

"First let me tell you that you look beautiful for a first time mother Angela. I am very proud of you for being just such an inspiration, for me especially."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, you're avoiding something. Brennan I have breast milk all over my shirt and I just put my hair in a bun. Pregnancy brain must be taking a whirl in your head. Please Brennan, I don't want to get on my knees and beg tell me what happened!"

"Okay, Ange, So last night—"

"OOH last night?"

Brennan smirks at Angela, "Last night, Booth surprised me on my roof and I couldn't help myself, it must've been the pregnancy brain talking or something. So I just kissed him—"

"You kissed him? OH YEAH"

"Angela? Anyways, so I kissed him—"

"Yeah you kissed him, come on Brennan."

"I kissed him, and before I knew it, my pants and shirt were off. His pants and shirt came off too. It was a beautiful moment, me and him together it was like w-"

"So you and Booth banged on a roof? Wow, pregnancy brain and horny pregnancy brain have taken over on you Brennan."

"Angela, can you stop?"

"Yeah sorry sweetie, go on."

"Anyways, it was like we were a perfect piece. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that were a perfect match. We just looked at the stars after we.. And then we went inside and him and I—"

"Brennan! You naughty girl you! You slept with Booth all night!?" Of course Angela says this when there is a lull in the diner and pretty much every could hear what she said.

"Yes, if you say it like that then yes"

"Anyways, no interruptions this time, okay Angela?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, it has been awhile since I've been up on that saddle if you know what I mean."

"Ange, you know that you can have sex after a month of giving birth.. right?"

"Yeah but, I'm scared. I don't want to get pregnant again. I don't want my life to be one of those nightmares."

"No Ange, when a women breastfeeds it serves as a type of birth control. This means that, the woman will not get pregnant."

"I didn't know that! I'll tell you how that goes tomorrow!"

"Anyways, back to my story?"

"Yes, back to your story"

"So I wake up in his warm arms and he says to me, 'good morning sleepy head!' And I of course said sorry for just sleeping with him instead of talking to him about what has happened. And he told me to stop saying sorry. So me being me, I break out and say.. 'Booth, I just don't want you to ever leave me, ever. I don't want to fight with you. Through these last few weeks, I've realized that I love you. I love you so much. I thought about you every day, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I just needed you right by my side. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just needed to think. I needed to think a lot. This baby that I'm carrying was the best thing that could've ever happened to us. It opened my eyes that I cannot live without you.'

"Lies! You did not!"

"Angela, keep it down, and yes I did. When I have I ever lied to you? That's irrelevant at this point. But continuing with the story, all Booth did was stare at me and say he had to pick up Parker. He also said that he was going to call me tonight. I'm worried I scared him away Ange. I'm worried he might leave me."

"First off, he won't leave you! And Brennan he loves you too! I mean seriously, he wouldn't have spent the whole night having sex with you if he didn't. Knowing Booth he is probably kicking himself for not saying it back and I guarantee Booth will say it back in the most romantic way he could make it. Come on Brennan, its Booth we are talking about. Now don't let that big brain of your overthink this, he will call you tonight I promise. Come on, let's get out of here, I heard there was this new frozen yogurt place down the street."

And Brennan left it like that, Booth will call her and she knew he would. But little did Brennan and Angela know that Sweets was sitting right near their table and he heard everything.

**I'm a horrible person I know, I know. I haven't updated since May 2012. And I apologize. It's just that I did't know that I had so many readers! I mean, I just realized that there are 17,000 of you. If I knew that I would've updated! So let your lovely voices be heard my dears. COMMENT :) Do I have to beg and plead? PLEASE. I will probably update tomorrow. Hopefully:). I'm snowed in my house so it's probably a definite. I love all my fabulous readers! **

**PS- COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

It was 6 PM and Brennan's phone began to ring. It was Booth! Angela was right he would call her. Of course Brennan was waiting with her phone on her lap since she departed from Angela, but so what? Brennan tried to make it casual so she waited until her phone rang three more times then she will pick it up.

On the final ring, Brennan picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Bones! I didn't think you would answer you got me nervous for a second!"

"Yeah Booth I am here, I—was in the shower, yes I was in the shower!" Completely lying through her teeth, Brennan was hoping Booth wasn't right outside her door because she was far from freshly showered.

"Great Bones! So, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, a surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise. I was hoping to pick you up in an hour. Is that okay?

"Yes, that is fine but where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Bones. Just put your best and most beautiful dress on and I will pick you up in exactly one hour."

Brennan was alarmed, and immediately started to take off her clothes to quickly get into the shower. She put Booth on speaker phone, and went into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Brennan was shouting so Booth could hear her all the way in her bathroom, "Okay Booth! I will see you in and hour! Okay, Bye!"

Booth was confused; he hoped everything will go as planned for tonight.

Brennan furiously took a shower and began getting dressed. Not until then did Brennan notice that her body was changing. Her breasts have become fuller and her stomach was developing this faint little bump. Not that anyone could notice that she was pregnant, it was still early. But she could notice her body and her life were changing.

When Brennan was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup she heard a knock at her door. It was Booth, of course.

She opens the door swiftly, and smiles at Booth. "Booth, please do come inside." Booth had a dozen roses in his hand.

"Bones, you look absolutely gorgeous, but your surprise awaits you."

"Booth, can you please tell me where we are going I do not want to over-dress."

"Bones, darling, you look stunning. Please, come on we have an eventful night ahead of us."

"Okay Booth"

Brennan looked absolutely stunning; she was wearing a red cocktail dress accented with red lace on the front and on the back of her dress. The dress was accessorized with black strappy heels and black flowered earrings. Booth was wearing a black and white suit with a red tie. Their outfits complimented each other perfectly.

"These roses are yours."

"Oh Booth how beautiful, thank you"

"Now Bone's, close your eyes and I will guide you to your first surprise."

"How am I supposed to close my eyes? I won't know where I am going!" Brennan giggles

"Bones trust me"

"Okay" she says trustingly

Booth and Brennan proceed to leave Brennan's apartment building. Brennan has her eyes closed and Booth is holding her hand leading the way. When they reach the outside of Brennan's apartment building, there is a stretch limo waiting to escort Booth and Brennan to their next destination.

"Bones, here we are, open your eyes."

Brennan opens her eye's, and smiles and laughs. She couldn't help but kiss Booth right on the cheek.

"Booth" she giggles "this is amazing"

"I knew you would like it, Bones."

Like a true gentleman, Booth opens the limo door for Brennan. Waiting inside the limo is a bottle of sparkling cider.

Brennan smiles at Booth and says, "Booth, you didn't have to do this"

"But I had to, you and I have been through a lot these last couple of weeks we both deserve a night on the town, together."

"Oh, well how romantic of you" Brennan stares at his big brown eyes and gives him a peck on the lips.

"It is the least that I can do"

Booth and Brennan arrive at the finest Italian Restaurant in DC. When they arrive inside the restaurant, the hostess of the restaurant sends them to the nicest table in the entire place. Their orders and another bottle of sparkling cider awaited them.

"Booth, how did you remember my favorite Italian dish?" As Brennan sticks her fork into her scrumptious eggplant parmesan

"I just remember everything about you, Bones"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, test me if you want!"

"No, Booth I believe you." Brennan giggles

"So Bone's how are you feeling? We didn't get to talk a lot last night if you know what I mean."

"I am fine Booth; my morning sickness actually just disappeared this morning. I have had morning sickness every day, except today. Hmm—odd"

Booth started getting worried, "Well if you have it, tomorrow, or the next day, just give me a holler, Bones! I don't want you to have any discomfort."

"Booth it is fine the majority of pregnant women have morning sickness with in their first trimester."

"Well according to this pregnancy app on my phone, you will be out of the first trimester in two weeks."

"That's right, I am eleven weeks today."

"According to this app, at eleven weeks our baby is at the size of a fig!"

"Did you also know that our baby is moving and stretching, Booth? I can't feel thoselittle movements yet, but soon enough we can feel it move." Brennan says with a smile.

"Well I should get a better app because it did not tell me that!" Booth starts to laugh, Brennan does too his app humor was really getting to her.

"But uh, Bones, when do you think we should start telling people?"

"Booth, I thought everyone at the Jeffersonian knew already."

"Not exactly, Bones. I only told Angela"

"What do you mean, not exactly? Everyone was at the hospital when I had the operation."

"Well, I told them that it was appendicitis, not that you were miscarrying."

"Booth, why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to protect you, protect us."

"Well that is understandable, now I just have to explain a few things to them."

"What types of things?" Booth laughs

"Well, the nose plug, the vomiting, or turning down an opportunity of going to the bar."

Booth lets out this big laugh, "A nose plug, what would a nose plug exactly do?"

"It blocks the smell Booth! I don't know if you notice but dead bodies smell!"

"I'm sorry, Bones! It's just funny!"

They had a wonderful talk the both of them, Brennan didn't even bother mentioning the events that happened earlier this afternoon. But they finished their dinner, and the waitress brought out four giant chocolate strawberries.

"Booth, this is too much. I can't eat all of this I am going to get sick."

"You don't have to, Bones. We can take them home if you want. But listen—" Booth grabs Brennan's hand. "There's something that I have wanted to get off of my chest for a while now. I am sorry if I looked like a complete and total idiot this morning but-. Bones, I love you. I have wanted to say that for the longest time now. From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I love you. When we were apart for those two weeks I waited outside of your apartment debating on going inside to just see you. Bone's I love you; and I cannot picture living my life or growing old together without you in it."

Brennan smiles, stands up, and kisses Booth "Booth, I love you too."

"I know" Booth says grimly

"Let's get out of here"

Booth and Brennan decided to walk back to Brennan's apartment instead of taking the limo. They decided to enjoy the lovely night's weather. But after dinner, Brennan wasn't feeling well.

"Booth, can we stop at a drug store?"

Booth was alarmed, "Why is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Booth I just have a little indigestion. Women tend to get indigestion in their first trimester because our bodies are going through a change."

"Okay, Bones, I will pick up something after we get to your apartment"

"Thanks Booth"

As soon as Booth walked Brennan back to her apartment, he drove to the nearest drug store. He picked out five different anti-acids and brought home three two liter bottles of seltzer. He did not want his Bones to be uncomfortable in any way. So he got there and back to her apartment in about eight minutes flat.

Brennan opened the door and saw all the bags booth was carrying, she couldn't help but laugh. "Booth all I needed was some anti-acids"

"Well Bones, you have come to the right man, I have five different anti-acids. Tums tropical flavored, Tums smoothies, Tums Ultra 1000, Tums Extra Strength, and Pepto Bismol all these wonderful anti-acids are for you."

Brennan just starts laughing at Booth, "Booth, I just have some indigestion I am not dying."

"No Bones, I told you I don't want you in pain. I want to help as much as possible. Now, which anti-acid do you want?"

"You choose, Booth"

"Tums tropical flavor it is then!" Booth hands her a cup of seltzer and two tums

"Thank you, Booth. And thank you for this wonderful night."

"You're welcome, Bones. Goodnight!" Booth proceeds to kiss Brennan and leave.

"Uh, Booth, wait"

"Yes?"

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just come here Booth!"

"Okay" Booth proceeds to walk back to Brennan

"Closer"

Booth moves closer to Brennan, and Brennan starts to kiss him.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Why would you think you weren't going to get lucky?"

"Because we did it all last night"

"Come on Booth, we can do it right here."

"No, Bones we can cuddle and fall asleep together but I am not going to sleep with you."

She agrees, knowing that she will convince him otherwise.


End file.
